


Pining

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

“How do you manage so well at work?” Robbie asked as they sat together, “The pretending doesn’t seem to bother you much.”

“Oh, it bothers me,” James replied, “but then I’ve had years to get used to it, haven’t I? And I know that at the end of the shift and I can do this.” ‘This’ turned out to be passionate kissing. When he could draw breath to speak again Robbie asked,

“What do you mean ‘get used to it’?”

“Well I pined for you for more than five years, now I only pine until the end of the shift!”


End file.
